Slave to the Chlroms
by Raxius
Summary: What if the Chlroms planned ahead while capturing Mira and Booster,? An Au of A zoo out there.
1. Chapter 1

**Well folks it's Raxius here with the 2nd fanfic called Slave to the Chlroms. It's based off the Blosc episode where Mira and Booster and XR were captured by the Chlorms to be used as zoo animals. The difference is that I wanted the Chlroms to have a plan in case before they tried to resist. It's kinda of a slave mentality sort of thing only no violence, rape, or any of that stuff.**

Disclaimer - Blosc is not owned by me it is owned by Disney and Pixar.

On with the Show

The Chlorms had recently left Captial Planet and were checking on what they caught. Booster, Mira, were hit with sleeping gas while XR received an electro-charge shutting him down. With their three captives out they contacted there leader Era to inform him of the news. Eon "Good news Era we have captured three lessorbeings and is en route to the zoo now for processing". Epoch continued by speaking in his native lanauage. Era seemed very pleased about this "We are going to need to be very careful about these three. The last test subjects we had nearly destroyed the zoo" Eon said "don't worry about them this time there is a way to tame wild animals".

Later on back at the zoo Eon showed his new invention to Era "I call the compli-chip it can control the brain of any beast or any brute. All it needs is the right kind of specificitiaons for it's species and it will be ours to command." Epoch agreed with Eon and Era was very much impressed. "Very good I think those two test subjects you today will be good starters for our little test". Eon interjected "Two but we also had a third subject a robot to be precise" Era simply responded "no need to worry about him put a restraning module on him and he'll copperate". Eon said "As you wish" and he and Epoch left to get to work.

Booster and Mira were first put into a cleaning chamber. Their entire Star Command uniforms, their weapons, their jetpacks, the underwear was removed and sent to be burned. Next the machines started to wash the entires bodies piece by piece until they were soakin wet. Then the dryer system dryed cleansed the body of any soap water and the robotic arms put towels over them. Two automatic carts took the sleeping bodies too the glass cages which were replicas of their home planets. Another set of arms came in with clothes provided by the Chlorms. For Mira it was a Tangean Princess outfit and for Booster it was a Jo Aid an farmer outfit .

Before they left them alone they put the control chips on the back of their necks. Ready to be activiated to needed.

A few hours later as the zoo opened Mira opened her eyes and stretched her arms and then and she noticed her surroundings.

"The palace how did I get to Tanagea this is weird I better check in with Buzz. Then she noticed her change of clothing and said

"I don't remember changing out of my uniform" and looked around it basically the looked like palace with the exception of a huge metal window guarding the way Mira couldn't understand what that was for but she knew that was not Tanagea. And then the metal door opened and what she saw shocked her. She saw these strange aliens who were looking at her and her thought was

"What is going on here"

Later on Mira was pacing around the fake throne room waiting to get some answers. Finally she was sick of the Chlorms comments and decided to leave but learned she couldn't. Eon said " I'm afraid you won't be ghosting through these walls Tangean. They made of out telf-fon 14 guantreed ghost proof so sorry" Eon continued by saying I am this my counterpart Epoch we are superior beings and scientists". Mira quickly two and two together "You've been kidnapping senators from Captial Planet because there are so many different speices all in one place. Eon responded "It's a vertiable bargin bin of lesser beings" Mira bodly said "I'll have you know I'm a Tangean Princess and a Space Ranger of Star Command" but Eon simply said " Just make yourself Bright Eyes you'll be well taken of as long as you copperate. Before Mira could ask further they left her alone in her cage and Eon said to his partner "I think it's time for Bright Eyes to take a nap don't you Epoch". Epoch agreed with him and so he pressed which released a stimulant forcing Mira to feel very sleepy and she sat on the throne falling asleep.

A few hours later Eon was preparing to a trick show involving Mira and Booster or as he called them Bright Eyes and Jumbo.

He turned on the chip which started implanting false memories in them. But Booster and Mira's will were fighting the chip's power.

To remedy this situation he along two thing that would be helpful to him. Bunzelberry Pie for Booster and A solid hoop for Mira the Pie is native of Jo-Aid and effective of his species. Eon knows that Mira has been longing to ghost through something concisosuly she may refuse but subconsiconcicusly she would obey with a second thought. Two robo-Chlroms led the two to a transformation chamber to prepare for the show. When the rings went around Booster his clothes changed as he was now wearing a blue and yellow speedos. Mira's Clothes changed as well because she was wearing a red and yellow bathing suit which had the right strap down and red high heels. They sat down while Eon began to speak "Ladies and Gentle-Chlroms for this next trick I will need absloute slience these lesser beings can dangerous when startled" As Eon spoke Booster asked Mira "Mira what we do" Mira said "Just stay alert until we can figure a way out of this" Little did she know there wasn't going to be a way out of this.

Well folks that's chapter 1 for you.

Until next time Raxius out


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies and Gentlemen Raxius here with the 2nd chapter of Slave to the Chlroms. I'll begin with the lesserbeing trick and I'll Au it from there. {Sigh} As I mentioned last time they're will be no rape, no torture, or any of that shit. Just in case you were expecting it.

Disclaimer - Blosc is not owned by me it is owned by Disney and Pixar.

On with the show

On a performance area which had a pool Eon prepared to have Booster perform. "First the animal I call Jumbo will perform a graceful swan dive". Booster outraged said "Jumbo hey I don't make fun of your big head." Eon simply used the photon whip on Booster which forced him to stand on the diving board. Booster was about to resist when the Jumbo personality thanks to the chip stepped in and took control of his the Bunzleberry Pie overloading his senses and the chip corrupting his brain Booster perfomed a swam dive much to the audience pleasure. "Next is an exotic creature that I like to call Bright Eyes being Tangean she has the ablitility to pass through a solid wall as though it was thin air." The audience gasped at air but Mira was not going to go along with the act like Booster did and tried to escape but the chip's personality and the solid hoop was too much for her to handle and she eventually complied. It was during the break time that their new personalities really took control. Mira was having an inner control with herself between and the slave known as Bright Eyes and the slave seemed to be winning. This was due in part because Mira longed to phase through objects and the new life she was offered was so tempting. For Booster it was the same thing Jumbo the slave Jo-Aidain that seems to be winning the fight offered him gifts of pleasure. Things of happiness he never saw at Star Command.

Finally when the second act began the two slave personalities realized that this would be drawn into a stalmate so they implanted false memories to keep them busy for now. With the false memories confusing them it prompted them long enough to temporalirily take control of their bodies. Jumbo was the first to perform "Now to be a good boy Jumbo jump" Jumbo replied "Okay" And he jumped into the lake just the Eon wanted. As for Bright Eyes she did the same thing that Eon told her to do and both received wonderful applause from the audience. Eon decided that the chips were working better than he thought they did but he would just them out just to be safe. Meanwhile Buzz Lightyear had returned to 42 and had set a course to his rookies last destination. He had informed Star Command of the stuation and was determined to everything he could to save his friends.

That's all for Chapter 2 for now. Until next time Raxius Out


End file.
